


Someone Better Than Me

by yoonminvibes



Series: nonidol!au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminvibes/pseuds/yoonminvibes
Summary: there was always someone better than me.





	Someone Better Than Me

_journal entry one_

_on a hot summer day, minseok's coffee shop is busy. you would think that because of the heat, coffee isn't the ideal beverage of the summer, but that wasn't the case today._

_minseok hired this new employee, his name was jongin. everyone knows him as the model on the cover of kris wu magazines._

_jongin just claimed he needed a side job when he isn't modeling, but i know the real reason he wanted this job. anyways, i grew more irritated with the amount of people that came in. most of the people in the shop was fans with cameras. the rest were actual paying customers. but minseok, the great business owner he is, decided to have a free picture with jongin so long as they order beverages and pastries of $25 or more._

_so there i was, taking orders of (rude) teenage girls while krystal (my bestest friend since she was in her mom's womb) just laughs at me. after her laughing her tits off, she opens a new line and chaos happens._ _girls are fighting over who gets to get their order taken first and some complain about the workers working too slow. i've had it up to there and decide to close my line and go into the back room._

_there he is. the allmighty and all glorious, kim jongin. i drag him out front and i swear on my eyes, all these girls grow louder than ever. i tell jongin to take my place, while i take orders in the line._ _things go smooth and jongin does take pictures with every girl in that line._

_i_ _m worked out. i trudge into the break room and lay on the bench. i wouldve fallen asleep if not for krystal handing me a minseok machiato._ _krystal says to me, "i wish i'd get a picture with jongin."_

_i questioned our friendship since. not because she wanted a picture, but the way she had said it with her facial expressions. it was a mix of jealously and fondness. maybe a sprinkle of wow was involved._ _but since that day in the coffee shop, i'd never questioned krystal so hard._

_written on august 22, 2016_


End file.
